Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ/Archiv/6
freischalten kannst du diesen Text freischalten Vorlage:Hauptseite/Partnerseiten/Paper Mario ich habe ihn gerade geschrieben--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 10:41, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Hab eben freigeschalten. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 16:53, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Spezial:Unbenutzte Dateien Kann das weg? Alles was nicht weg soll, bitte mal hier reinklatschen. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia 23:12, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Monaco.css Also der Skin gefällt mir richtig gut. Das is mal was anderes... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:32, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Danke, steckt auch viel Zeit und programmieren drin. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:33, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vorschläge Hey, sollen wir hier unsere Vorschläge diskutieren?Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 19:37, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn du magst - im ganzen Wiki ist Platz ;) Aber auf meiner Disku sehe ich es in der Regel schneller. Also auch gerne hier. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19:39, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Okay alles klar ;) Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 20:04, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Wenn du aber jetzt 100 Leute meinst dann ehr wo anders bitte :) Dann auf der Seite: http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/Geschichte_Diskussion:Digimon_Adventure_3 Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 20:10, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Ja das ist kalr, sag ich denen schon. was anderes, du kennst dich betimmt gut mit Homepages aus oder?--Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 20:13, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Nun ja, nicht wirklich. Ich kenn mich nur mit MediaWiki-Seiten gut aus. Kommt aber wirklich drauf an wozu du mich bräuchtest :) Farben und Farbgestaltung kann ich zusteuern, wenn du Hilfe bräuchtest. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 20:15, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Naja, ich wollte die Homepage zu unserer Aktion etwas übersichtlicher gestalten, m.H. von Archviveirung etc. und News auf mehreren Seiten, leider hab ich damit noch keine erfahrung. Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 20:17, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ich weiß nicht, hmtl kann ich nur soweit, wie es auch in MediaWiki ist. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich dabei eine große Hilfe bin... höchstens bei der Erstellung von Grafiken :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 20:20, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nein, dann ist gut, macht nichts. Am besten hätt ich jemadn gebruacht der das mit CSS kann. So für heute reichts . Bis dann! Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 20:22, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, CSS kann ich nur hmtl nicht ^^ Bis dann! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 20:25, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Kann man sowas denn überhauot mit CSS erstellen, ich hab keine Ahnung, nutze CSS eigentlich nicht :D ? Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 12:17, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Weiß nicht ^^ Ich weiß nur, dass man den Hintergrund hier mit CSS gestalten kann Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:19, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Irgendwie werd ich's schon hinbekommen^^Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 12:47, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok. Bei Farbgestaltung und so kann ich immer helfen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Ich stell meine Ideen für eine Digimon Fanon auch demnächst rein. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:51, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Alles klar, danke für deine Hilfe!Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 12:55, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Noch eins :) Kannst du mit CSS Navigation erstellen?Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 13:02, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ich kann mit CSS farblich arbeiten, Navigation glaub ich nicht... Wikia nutzt php, so viel weiß ich. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:06, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hey, ich wollte nur mal fragen ob es was neues gibt. Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 18:33, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, es gibt eine rege Diskussion über eine Geschichte! Du kannst ja mal reinlesen. Bislang ist aber leider noch nichts konkret als Geschichte niedergeschrieben worden. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:40, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: Ja ich verfolge selbst die ganze zeit die Diskussion, es wird ja stark diskutiert, finde ich gut. Bei uns wachsen die Zahlen der Teilnehmer, seit wir den Link auf der Digipedia haben.Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 04:30, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Fertig? Bist du fertig mit dem Umzug? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:19, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Du kannst ja mal kurz im Import-Logbuch nachsehen, ob was fehlt. Sonst würde ich ja sagen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:25, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wie is das denn mit den Adminrechten? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:38, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Adminrechte hast du im Bezug auf alle Dinge, die mit Monstergeschichten und -Seiten zu tun haben. Skin bleibt, Common.css/js vorher auf der Disku klären und bei gravirenden Interface-Änderungen (fällt mir auf anhieb nichts ein). Ansonsten: Viel Spaß in MeerUndMehr! (Link in der Sig ist auch nicht schlecht) Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:42, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wegen den Farben: ist der Farbcode 008B00 noch frei? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:24, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ist noch frei. Ich richte das mal ein. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:30, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Ich hab immer noch Streß mit Bima im ToWFF. Er will mir den preis für den 1200. Artikel wohl nicht geben... [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] [[w:c:de.towff|'''ToWFF]] [[w:c:de.support:Hilfe:Adminseminare|''Adminseminare]] 11:24, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Was soll man machen, so ist es... wenn ihr Mini-Wikia überholt, könnt ihr sogar in die Größten Wikis oben rein :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:25, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab bei MA gekündigt. Die wollen, dass ich meine Unterschriftsvorlage ganz komisch änder. Ich hab zum Admin da gesagt: 'Leck mich' und bin "gegangen".. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] [[w:c:de.towff|'''ToWFF]] [[w:c:de.support:Hilfe:Adminseminare|''Adminseminare]] 11:42, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Versteh ich nicht ganz... aber ok... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:43, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hätte ich deswegen dort meine Sig geändert, dann hätte ich das in jedem anderen wiki, in dem ich arbeite, auch tun müssen. Das ist ne höllenarbeit. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] [[w:c:de.towff|'''ToWFF]] [[w:c:de.support:Hilfe:Adminseminare|''Adminseminare]] 11:48, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ach so... hatte mal was von {{#ifeq-Lösung gehört.. aber hab die Seite nicht mehr im Kopf... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:49, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Zappenduster/en Wollte ich nur mal vermerken, nicht dass das vergammelt... 'Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Star Wars ~ AfW8' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19:11, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wegen der SIg und der Farbe In der MA hat sich alles geklärt und ich hab meine Sig mit einem kleinen Trick an die Regeln angepasst. Wegen der Adminfabe: Hast du sa erledigt? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] [[w:c:de.towff|'''ToWFF]] [[w:c:de.support:Hilfe:Adminseminare|''Adminseminare]] 11:56, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Hab ich, sollte in den RecentChanges sein. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:14, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das geht nicht! Wegen der Farbänderungen bei der hauptseite von FFMW und der Namensänderung: Mach das bitte rückgängig. Den Namen zu ändern, ohne mich zu informieren/fragen war nicht in Ordnung. Die SPielerei mit der Farbe schon gar nicht. Mach das bitte rückgängig. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] [[w:c:de.towff|'''ToWFF]] [[w:c:de.support:Hilfe:Adminseminare|''Adminseminare]] 14:57, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich vermerkte auf der Diskussionsseite. Und wir sollten es langsam doch etwas einarbeiten, sonst sieht das so nach "Fremdkörper im Wiki" aus. Zur Farbe: Man sollte es lesen können. Ich mach ''einmal rückgänig... aber bitte überlege dir eine augenfreundlichere Farbgebung. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:52, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Letzte Anfrage Ich bin derzeit (seit Januar) bei der TNT-Post beschäftigt (extrem viele Überstunden), zudem gesundheitlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe und habe Hardwareprobleme mit dem eigenen PC. - Daher komme ich weniger als ich gern möchte zur Mitarbeit an Wikis, und wenn konzentriere ich mich zur Zeit auf Shadowrun. - Sorry, deswegen, aber irgendwann werd ich wieder mal was mit Mr. Mondo und Co machen. --Dorle 10:58, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, im englischen Wikia (dort allerdings nicht all zu viel) und auf den Seiten http://www.shadowiki.de und http://www.shadowhelix.de, die aber nicht Teil des Wikia-Systems sind. :--Dorle 11:05, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) (aka. Karel / Kathe) Wie wärs, wenn wir aus der Fanfiction Monster Wiki das Portal: Fanfiction Monster Wiki machen? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] [[w:c:de.towff|'''ToWFF]] [[w:c:de.support:Hilfe:Adminseminare|''Adminseminare'']] 13:18, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Kannst du gerne machen - nut ohne den Suffix "Wiki". Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:19, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Synchro Melde dich mal bitte, sonst kann cih dir ja nix geben^^ Hab zwar noch nix fertig, aber allein is auch langweilig. Also, wenn du da bist, einfach melden, k? K. Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 15:16, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC)